The present disclosure relates to a transmission system performing non-contact power transmission and non-contact data transmission (power feeding and communication) with use of a magnetic field, and to an electronic apparatus (apparatus to be fed with power, power receiver) applied to such a transmission system.
In recent years, a feed system (a non-contact feed system, a wireless charging system) performing non-contact power supply (power transmission) to CE devices (consumer electronics devices) such as mobile phones and mobile music players has attracted attention. Accordingly, charging is allowed to be started by not inserting (connecting) a connector of a power supply such as an AC adapter into a unit but placing an electronic apparatus (a secondary-side unit) on a charging tray (a primary-side unit). In other words, terminal connection between the electronic apparatus and the charging tray is not necessary.
The methods of performing non-contact power supply in such a way are largely classified into two kinds of techniques. The first technique is a well-known electromagnetic induction system. In the electromagnetic induction system, a degree of coupling between a power transmission side (a primary side) and a power reception side (a secondary side) is extremely high so that feeding is achievable with high efficiency. The second technique is a so-called magnetic resonance system which has characteristics that a magnetic flux shared by the power transmission side and the power reception side may be reduced by actively using resonance phenomenon.
In addition, as a communication method (data transmission method) having a principle similar to the above-described non-contact power transmission, there is an NFC (near field communication). The NFC is an international standard of wireless communication, and is a wireless communication technology consuming less power. Moreover, the NFC is also an example of the standard in RFID (radio frequency identification, individual identification by radio) technology used mainly in transport facilities and the like in Japan (for example, a standard limited at a used frequency of 13.56 MHz).
The transmission system incorporating both the non-contact power transmission system and the non-contact data transmission system (with use of a magnetic field) is proposed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3.